


Klance angst

by keefkoGAYne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) - Freeform, Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Pidge | Katie Holt - Freeform, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), keiths mullet, klance angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefkoGAYne/pseuds/keefkoGAYne
Summary: this is just a klance au that I thought of and it turned out well so I decided to publish it, it's my first angst au that iv'e written and it's about Lance and Keith on a mission but something goes wrong and they have to find a way to escape a galran battle cruiser





	Klance angst

Keith spun towards him and flung his hands in the air. “Well, what would you expect me to do? Let my brother be eaten by that- that thing? Are you insane?”

“Listen all I’m saying is-“

“No Lance!” he shouted. “You’re just being selfish! I would die for him and all you can tell me is that you fear for my safety? Look around you! When have we ever been safe?” 

Lance did look around and when he looked back at Keith he was met with soft, pleading eyes. Lance knew he was being selfish, but could you blame him he was so head over heels in love with the man standing before him that he would do anything to guarantee his safety, even if that meant sacrificing those closest to him. Ever since Lance became part of Voltron he knew that with Zarkon still ruling he wasn't going to be returning home to Cuba anytime soon, so he learned to make a home with the rest of the paladins, including Keith. 

"Keith I-" he stammered

"No Lance, I'm sorry. you aren't selfish, I understand you're just trying to protect me and I'm grateful I really am but Shiro- he's my brother I couldn't just let him die and if that meant sacrificing my life than fine, but you can't expect me not to." 

"Okay fine, I was wrong I'm sorry. But Keith if anything ever happened t-" he paused. "Do you hear that?" Lance asked

In the distance, they could hear sirens and quick, heavy footsteps, and they knew that was their cue to go. Just before they were about to leave, an army of sentries burst through the door blocking their path. 

"We need to get back to our lions!" Keith yelled though Lance could barely hear him over all the commotion. However their only exit was blocked and they were surrounded, trapped and their only option was to fight. Luckily with all the training Lance had done, he had perfected his sniping skills and was able to turn his bayard into a sword as well. They managed to kill all the sentries and made a mad dash to the exit as it was closing, and they managed to escape at the very last second. 

They were now in one hallway of the battlecruiser and they still needed to find the control room so Lance could get the flash drive and they could get out. They knew that Zarkon wasn't on the ship because he was with the main fleet which was being dealt with by Shiro and the rest of the team. What they didn't know was that Haggard, Zarkon's witch, was in fact on theirs. 

During the fight, communications had gone down, meaning Pidge couldn't guide Keith and Lance through the ship, they were on their own. 

After 10 minutes of running through the hallways, Lance had started to recognize different things. 

"Keith, I think we're going in circles." he breathlessly pointed out.

"No, No. No way, I've been in so many of these damn ships with the blade, there is no way that we'd be going in circles I know my way around!" Keith rambled. 

By this time the sentries had caught up and so had Haggard. Lance and Keith were cornered. Trapped. Lance noticed a hole in the wall of the ship, just big enough for a person, but he knew they wouldn't have enough time to both get through. He hated that it had come to this. He looked Keith dead in the eyes and smiled a sad but loving smile, "I love you" was all Keith heard before he was shoved out of the ship and hurdling into space.

"Lance!" Keith screamed. He had been floating there for several minutes listening to Lances' agonizing screams coming from the ship before he noticed the hot, wet tears pouring down over his cheeks. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. They had left their lions on a nearby planet hoping to sneak in and the rest of the team were busy with their own fighting. He was helpless with the sound of Lances' last words to him echoing inside his head.


End file.
